Pacte avec le Diable
by Nitta-chan
Summary: John et Rodney sont prisonniers. Rodney fait de l’hypoglycémie. Mais pour avoir de la nourriture, ils doivent… POV Shepp
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Pas à moi, pas à moi… Ah si, Kevin est à moi… **

**Saison : heu… C'est basé sur la saison 1 (je n'ai toujours pas vu la 2…) Disons après « sous hypnose », mais c'est juste parce que je reprendrai un truc qu'on apprend dans cet épisode… Sinon, c'est hors épisodes…**

**Note : Ah là là ! Je suis irrécupérable… toujours sur plein de fic à la fois ! Je m'étais dit que j'en ferai pas deux sur le même fandom en même temps… et finalement j'ai pas tenu… quelle tristesse !**

**Encore un POV ! Mais cette fois, je reste en POV Sheppard jusqu'au bout… Mon Rodney sera d'ailleurs un peu passif dans cette fic… Désolée… --'**

Chapitre 1 : Le contrat

Rodney s'est replié sur lui-même. Il tremble. Il transpire… Il faut qu'il mange sinon c'est le coma… Il n'a même pas la force de me le rappeler. Il ne parle plus ou difficilement. Sa pâleur est alarmante.

Depuis combien de temps sommes nous dans cette cage ? Nous y avons été jeté sans préavis, aucune discussion possible… Ils n'ont dit que quelques mots : « Si vous voulez manger, il faut _le_ nourrir ». Nous avons tourné notre regard vers la cellule voisine… McKay a eu un hoquet de terreur… un wraith !

Il était couché sur un banc… Il n'a pas bougé à notre arrivé, même pas tourné la tête. Mais ses yeux étaient ouverts… un sourire démoniaque plaqué sur le visage…

Nous nous sommes réfugié le plus loin possible de lui. Nous sommes entourés de barreaux, un peu comme à Hoff, la cellule dans laquelle Steeve est mort… Une prison de quatre pas sur cinq… Pas grand… De notre côté, n'y a qu'un seul mur dans lequel est percé une trappe. Collée à cette ouverture, une table. Et tout autours, contre les barreaux, des bancs… De son côté, il y a deux murs, celui qui prolonge le notre et un qui nous fait face. Entre les deux cages… des barreaux… suffisamment espacés pour laisser passer un bras… un bras de wraith affamé…

Nous avons attendu : hors de question de nourrir cette chose… Mais ils ne nous ont donné que de l'eau… de l'eau à volonté… mais pas de sucre… Rodney ne va plus tenir longtemps… Ses yeux sont fermés. Il souffre, mais ne dit rien.

Je dois faire quelque chose et vite… avant qu'il ne tombe dans le coma où qu'il se précipite vers le wraith pour avoir à manger… Faire quelque chose… C'est une bonne idée… Mais quoi ? _Si vous voulez manger, il faut le nourrir_… Est-ce donc la seule solution ? Non, il doit y avoir un autre moyen. Ils ne peuvent pas nous laisser crever ici !

Je détourne les yeux de mon coéquipier pour observer notre voisin. Il s'est assis et me regarde. Son sourire édenté se fait de plus en plus large. Il sait que son heure est venue, que dans quelques instants ça sera son entrée en scène… et il s'en délecte d'avance…

Plutôt mourir que de nourrir ce monstre ! Oui, si j'étais seul… Mais il y a Rodney… Rodney…

Lentement, je me lève et m'approche des barreaux tout en gardant une distance de sécurité… la longueur d'un bras… Il se lève, s'avance vers moi et me toise. Il doit faire dans les deux mètres… Son regard est terrifiant…

- Ca marche comment ?

Ma question semble le surprendre… Ou le ton de ma voix que j'essaye de faire le plus calme possible. J'ai entendu Rodney prononcer mon nom comme pour me retenir… Mais ai-je vraiment le choix ?

- Tu me dis ton temps, humain, et _eux_ disent si ça leur va.

J'ai senti une pointe de haine dans sa voix quand il a parlé de nos geôliers. C'est bon à savoir…

- Comment je peux être sûr que vous ne prendrez pas plus ?

- _Ils_ s'en assurent.

Ca ne veut pas dire grand-chose… Comment peuvent-ils contrôler un wraith ? Mais bon, ai-je encore la possibilité de faire marche arrière. Les négociations sont commencées, je dois jouer finement.

Mon temps… Combien d'années de vie pour un repas ? C'est tellement irrationnel… Il faut tenter le tout pour le tout…

- Une année… pour deux repas…

Une lumière verte s'allume sur ma gauche, au dessus de la porte. Le regard du wraith brille.

- Accordé.

- Je n'ai pas fini de donner mes conditions.

La lampe clignote. L'excitation monte en moi, la peur aussi… l'adrénaline... C'est ma vie que je négocie… Ne pas leur montrer mon intension…

- Des repas froids, je ne veux pas qu'il se brûle.

- Accordé.

- John, non !

D'une part le sourire diabolique du wraith, et de l'autre la voix suppliante de Rodney... Je ne peux plus changer d'avis. Je ne veux pas le laisser mourir. De toute façon, le contrat est passé. Les négociations sont terminées.

Difficilement, j'avale ma salive. Je sens mon cœur s'accélérer, la peur… je déteste ça… la peur… me sentir faible, impuissant… Mais je ne peux plus reculer. Et puis, ce n'est pas la première fois que je prends les coups pour protéger un équipier. Quand on était prisonniers en Afgh… Non ! Ce n'est pas le moment de penser à ça…

Je fais un pas en avant.

A quelques mètres de hauteur, des panneaux se sont ouverts dans les murs, laissant passer canons… Des fusils ? Des mitraillettes ? Tous pointés sur le wraith… _Ils s'en assurent_… Je vois…

Lui, n'a même pas réagit.

- Ca fait combien de temps que vous êtes là ?

- Longtemps.

Il ne détache pas les yeux de mon corps, mais accepte de répondre à mes questions… Je dois récupérer un maximum d'information.

- Combien avait donné le dernier ?

- Sa vie pour que sa femme ait un repas. Elle est morte de faim quelques jours après.

- Combien de fois est-ce…

- L'expérience ? Je ne compte plus…

- Et comment on sort d'ici vivant ?

- Ca n'est jamais arrivé.

Il arrache mon t-shirt et me détaille un instant. Je lis le plaisir dans ses yeux cruels. Je m'efforce de rester calme, de le regarder dans les yeux. _Ca n'est jamais arrivé._ Je suis incapable de lutter contre la terreur qui m'envahit. Et, lentement, il avance sa main. Je réprime un mouvement de recule. Au moment où il plante ses griffes dans mon torse, j'entends des bruits de glissement derrière moi…

Le repas est servit.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes: En relisant le premier chapitre, je me rends compte qu'il était vraiment court... donc celui là est un peu plus long pour compenser.**

**Vos review m'ont fait super plaisir (surtout pendant une période où le moral n'y était pas!) alors je me suis laissée influencée et j'ai écris la suite. C'est pas bien parce que mon mémoire avance pas vraiment, mais j'avais besoin d'écrire aussi... **

**Je suis contente que ma fic vous fasse vous poser plein de questions, mais je ne sais pas si je vais répondre à toutes, si je vais assez approfondir le pourquoi de cette expérience, pas exemple... Par contre, je crois bien que vous avez sous estimé les talents de négociateur de John...**

**Donc je suis très contente que ça vous ai autant fait réagir XD j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur.**

**Merci Saschka de m'avoir relue toute rouge en lisant ton mail tant de compliments... je vais attraper la grosse tête! Je t'envoie le chap 3 dès que j'ai le temps de l'écrire...**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 2: Kevin

La main glacée est plaquée sur moi, enfoncée dans ma peau… Un son déformé s'élève. Du plaisir. Il a fermé les yeux.

Mes entrailles se liquéfient, elles tournent sur elles-mêmes, se mélangent… et sont aspirées… Oui, je sens cela très clairement, ma vie me quitte… elle m'est arrachée de force… mon corps résiste et cela provoque une douleur qui irradie dans tout mon être…

Mes yeux se brouillent. J'ai l'impression de tomber, cette sensation de chute… L'univers qui m'entoure bascule guidé par la souffrance. Tout devient flou autours de moi… mais je reste encore conscient de ce qui se passe… trop conscient…

Mes jambes ne me portent plus, je ne les sens plus d'ailleurs… mes pieds touchent-ils encore le sol? Je ne tiens debout que par cette main plantée dans mon torse.

_Faites que ça s'arrête ! Pitié, faites que ça s'arrête ! Vite…_

Mes mains sont crispées sur les barreaux. Si le supplice continu, je vais perdre conscience. Je n'arrive plus à respirer… Mes yeux sont fixés sur son sourire extatique. Je m'entends crier… Comment ai-je encore la force d'émettre le moindre son?

La panique m'envahi. Et s'il prenait tout… s'il ne respectait pas le contrat… si… Comment peuvent-ils être sûrs ? Comment ai-je pu être si naïf ? Je ne veux pas mourir comme ça, je ne peux pas mourir maintenant… Je dois sortir Rodney d'ici… Rodney… Je m'accroche à cette pensée…

Il me lâche enfin. Je tombe, genoux au sol. Le choc me permet de sortir du brouillard qui m'entourait. La douleur reflue petit à petit. Mon souffle retrouve un rythme normal…

Lui, s'est reculé, assis sur son banc, il me regarde… satisfait… souriant… ce sourire… ce sourire va me rendre fou… Je dois reprendre mes esprits, je dois agir… pour… pour… Rodney !

Aussi vite que je le peux, je me relève, et me détourne de mon tortionnaire. Rodney est toujours recroquevillé dans son coin. Sur la table trônent deux plateaux.

Dans un petit bol, des patates, ils n'ont que ça dans cette galaxie… Sur une assiette, un demi poulet… ou quelque chose qui y ressemble. Des gâteaux secs. Et, ce que je cherchais, une espèce de gelée bizarre. Je goûte pour vérifier. Beurk ! C'est infâme ! Du sucre avec du sucre… Mais c'est ce dont j'ai besoin, ou plutôt ce dont Rodney à besoin, et de toute urgence !

Je m'approche de lui. Il tremble. Il pleure aussi. Je m'assieds à ses côtés et le serre contre moi.

- C'est fini. Mangez Rodney. Ce truc est dégueulasse, mais c'est sucré… et puis, ce n'est pas sûr que vous n'aimiez pas… connaissant vos goûts culinaires…

Il sourit. C'est un bon début. Lentement, il se laisse nourrir. On appelle ça du « sucre rapide »… L'effet est, heureusement, rapide lui aussi. Je vois le calme revenir petit à petit sur son visage. La souffrance diminue. La crise est passée… jusqu'à la prochaine fois…

Il en a mangé la moitié. Je lui mets la barquette dans la main en l'enjoignant de finir. Puis, je m'éloigne de lui. Je déplace les plateaux sur les bancs… hors de question de les laisser sur ce tapis roulant… On ne sait jamais…

Quand je me tourne vers lui, je remarque que Rodney n'a pas bougé. Ses yeux sont fixés sur moi… sur ma poitrine… sur…

- Rodney, mangez ! C'est passé, c'est fait. C'est tout, il n'y a rien à ajouter.

- Mais… c'est pour vous… c'est vous qui…

Ces yeux ne quittent plus la trace sanglante qui marque mon torse.

- Non, moi je suis le garde manger de l'autre en face, c'est pas grave si je mange pas… Vous, vous devez vous requinquer. Je compte sur votre génie pour nous sortir de là. D'ailleurs, je dois vous prévenir : vous allez devoir vous limiter, nous devons tenir le plus longtemps possible avec ça.

Mon ton est plus froid que je ne le voudrai. Rodney acquiesce en silence. Je sens toutes mes forces m'abandonner. Maintenant que la pression est tombée… J'ai envie de dormir, mais ce n'est pas le moment… pas encore…

Rodney n'est pas stupide. Je vois dans son regard qu'il a compris. Il a compris ce que j'ai fait.

Proposer trop pour ne pas être pris au sérieux… Et obtenir de quoi faire plusieurs repas en un seul. S'ils avaient compris, les plateaux auraient été moins garnis… J'ai gagné du temps, maintenant, il doit trouver comment nous sortir de là.

Oui, il est intelligent. Oui, il a compris. Mais il est complètement affolé. Ses yeux évitent délibérément de se tourner vers la cage voisine et il est parcouru de tremblements à chaque fois qu'il pose les yeux sur l'empreinte…

Je me force au calme pour pouvoir le rassurer. S'il voit que je suis aussi terrifié que lui, c'est fini. Je dois le stimuler, occuper son cerveau pour qu'il ne pense à rien d'autre.

- Rodney, calmez-vous. J'ai besoin de vous. Nous devons trouver comment sortir d'ici… vivants de préférence. Ce contrat, cette lumière verte, qu'est-ce que ça signifie à votre avis ?

- A mon avis, c'est pour marquer le pacte. Ils n'interviendront pas en dehors des clauses.

Sa voix est hésitante, il est totalement abattu. Mais je sens qu'il cogite, je le vois à la lueur dans ses yeux, il réfléchit… Je le relance:

- Vous pensez qu'ils nous auraient sorti d'ici, si je n'avais pas…

- Peut être… peut être, si vous aviez résisté jusqu'aux limites de la mort…

- Mais vous n'auriez jamais survécu si longtemps !

- Non…

- Donc si je vous avais laissé mourir et que j'étais moi-même allé au bord de la mort, ils m'auraient laissé sortir ?

- Je ne sais pas… peut-être…

- Donc je n'avais pas le choix, il fallait le faire. Maintenant, comment on sort d'ici ?

Je fais en sorte que ma voix soit ferme. Il est encore perdu… Je guide ses pensées, mais dès que les rouages seront en marche il me fera taire d'un geste impatient… et nous serons sur la voie de la libération…

- Il faut briser le pacte… Non, nous ne pouvons pas le faire… Nous ne pouvons pas annuler cela de notre propre gré…

- Et je crois bien que le contrat marche pour nous deux…

- Que voulez vous dire ?

Il sursaute. Merde, je l'ai sorti de ses réflexions!

- Ils ont laissé mourir la femme… Hey, Kev', la lupiotte verte est restée allumée après la mort du mari, la dernière fois ?

Je me suis tourné et j'ai croisé le regard froid de notre… voisin. Rodney me regarde avec de grands, très grands, yeux.

- Kev' ?

- Kevin. Faut bien lui donner un nom, non ?

- Vous n'avez pas pu résister !

Il sourit franchement. Ouf, il va un peu mieux. Le sucre, l'utilisation de son cerveau, mes blagues pas drôles… Parfait !

Je me retourne vers le wraith et repose ma question. Il répond par l'affirmative.

C'est bien ce que je craignais…

- Vous avez raison, le contrat marche pour nous deux… Donc la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui…

Ca voix s'éteint dans un frisson de terreur.

- Non, un seul ça suffit ! Rodney, je vous interdis de vous approcher du wraith. Oui, c'est un ordre! Laissez-moi finir! Nous sommes en situation de crise, de survie et dans ce cas, je prends le contrôle des opérations. Je négocie avec l'adversaire. Et vous, vous réfléchissez et vous nous sortez de là, c'est votre boulot. Comme vous le dites si bien, je suis le militaire entraîné au contact avec l'ennemi, c'est mon boulot.

Rodney ne me répond pas. Il se contente d'acquiescer puis il baisse les yeux. Ca y est, il est lancé. Dans un soupir de soulagement, j'appuie ma tête contre les barreaux. Vais-je pouvoir dormir un peu? Mon regard se pose sur le wraith. Il me dévisage comme si c'était la première fois qu'il me voyait. Son sourire édenté s'élargi.

- Tu as beaucoup de ressources, humain, mais tu mourras par mes mains. Dommage pour toi.

Je m'apprête à répondre quand la voie de Rodney me retient.

- John, comment font-ils pour être sûr qu'il ne prenne… pas plus ?

- Vous avez vu les canons comme moi, non ?

- Non, non, je ne parle pas de ça… Vous pensez qu'ils le croient sur parole quand il dit qu'il a pris 12 mois et pas un jour de plus ? Ca m'étonnerait de la part de ces tarés qui nous regardent donner à manger à un wraith.

- Je vois où vous voulez en venir… à quoi pensez vous ?

- A un dispositif qui calculerait l'énergie transmise d'un corps à l'autre…

- Vous délirez McKay !

- Non… Ces gens sont bien capables de faire un truc pareil. Avait-il un émetteur ou quelque chose du même genre accroché à la main ? Peut être que si on le lui arrachait…

Il ne m'a pas semblé, mais il faudrait vérifier. Je me lève et me dirige vers la cage voisine. Kevin va-t-il se montrer conciliant ? Alors que je m'approche des barreaux, les canons refont leur apparition. Certains dirigés vers le wraith, les autres pointent la place vide face à moi… Là où serait le wraith s'il m'attaquait… Prévenants, les geôliers…

Il me regarde. Extrêmement calme… trop calme…

- Ton ami est très intelligent, humain.

- Montre-moi ta main, Kevin.

Je m'efforce de rester impassible, mais c'est difficile de rester serein après ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure… Avec un air de défis, il s'approche de moi. Il me provoque, il veut savoir si je vais oser… D'un geste que je veux assuré, je prends sa main dans la mienne et la monte devant mes yeux. Il s'est laissé faire. J'observe. Il n'y a rien.

D'un coup, ses doigts bougent. Dans un sursaut, je fais un bon en arrière. Mon cœur s'affole. Je tremble sans pouvoir me contrôler. Merde ! Je déteste ça… Je dois le tuer, éliminer la cause de ma peur… J'ai toujours agis comme ça… mais aujourd'hui c'est impossible. Je me sens impuissant.

Rodney vient vers moi et me guide vers nos bancs. Je retrouve mes esprits. Le wraith me regarde toujours. Je suis sûr de l'avoir entendu rire.

- Il n'y a rien, Rodney, ça main est normale… Comme celle que j'avais ramené de notre première visite sur Athos… sauf que celle-ci est reliée à un corps…

Le silence. Le wraith s'est couché sur son banc, lassé du spectacle… sachant qu'inévitablement, il pourra de nouveau se nourrir de moi… Les wraiths sont patients… Rodney a mis sa tête dans ses mains. Il réfléchit. J'appuie ma tête contre les barres métalliques. Je ferme les yeux. J'ai besoin de repos…

- Il faut forcer l'autre partie à rompre le pacte.

- L'autre partie ?

- Kevin.

- Et vous avez une idée pour convaincre un wraith à ne pas se nourrir d'un humain ?

- Je ne pensais pas « ne pas se nourrir »

- Expliquez vous, McKay, je n'aime pas quand vous parlez par énigmes !

- Je voulais dire… dépasser la dose.

Je me tourne vers lui. Ai-je bien entendu ? Nos regards se croisent. D'un coup ses yeux s'ouvrent de surprise, de terreur aussi. Il vient de comprendre ce qu'il a dit. Il baisse les yeux.

- Mauvaise idée.

- Oui, très mauvaise idée.

Mais c'est la seule que nous ayons.

**TBC**


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes: Tout d'abord, félicitation Auvi pour ton DE (et oui, je suis la première à l'anoncer... désolée saschka... pas taper!) Je suis tellement contente que ça vous ai plus que je ne sais pas quoi vous dire...**

**Je me dois quand meme de vous rassurer, je ne suis pas bayas, ce n'est pas une deathfic! (pas si cruelle que ca, l'auteuse!) Je suis bien contente aussi que "l'aspiration" ai été crédible... ça a pas été evident à écrire...**

**Au fait, je ne pense pas détailler plus qui sont les ravisseurs... mais ce n'est pas vraiment le but... on s'en fout un peu, d'eux... enfin moi je m'en fout, je ne les aime pas:p**

**J'espere que cette suite va autant vous plaire que les chapitres précédents... rassurez vous, on approche de la fin...**

**Bonne lecture!**

Chapitre 3: Déclaration de guerre

Le temps… le temps passe toujours trop vite quand on veut qu'il s'allonge.

Nous n'avons toujours pas trouvé d'autre solution.

Le wraith est couché sur son banc, il n'a pas bougé depuis plusieurs… jours? semaines? Oui, ça fait sûrement une semaine au moins que nous sommes ici à tourner en rond, à chercher comment sortir vivants… Est-ce donc vraiment impossible?

Rodney dors très peu. Je l'entend ruminer, grommeler… au moins il ne pense pas trop à la présence de notre patient voisin…

Je me nourris exclusivement de biscuits secs et de patates… Mais je tiens le coup. Je ne peut pas en dire autant de lui… à chaque fois que ses doigts se tendent inconsciemment vers le plateau je le vois stopper son geste dans un frisson d'effroi…

Le premier plateau est presque fini d'ailleurs... Je transfert ce qu'il en reste sur le deuxième et repose le plateau vide sur la table. La trappe s'entrouvre immédiatement et il glisse hors de notre cellule. Chacun de nos gestes est surveillé…

Rodney se lève, dans ses pensées... Il tourne en rond en évitant consciencieusement les abords de la cage voisine. Ses mains bougent dans tous les sens comme s'il parlait à quelqu'un… En fait, je pense qu'il se parle à lui-même pour se motiver à penser, pour peser le pour et le contre… un dédoublement de personnalité… tant que c'est efficace…

Je ne supporte plus de ne rien faire. L'inaction me mine bien plus que la proximité du wraith et de ce qu'il pourrait… non, de ce qu'il _va_ me faire…

Alors que ses pas l'amènent trop près des barreaux, les canons ressortent d'un coup, le faisant sursauter. Médusé, il les fixe puis regarde Kevin puis de nouveau les armes. Et il se met à crier:

- Mais quel imbécile! Comment j'ai pu ne pas y penser plus tôt? C'est évident!

Il se retourne vers moi avec une expression de triomphe. Je n'ai pas du tout suivi son raisonnement et il doit s'en rendre compte parce qu'il s'approche de moi avec entrain et me prend par les épaules.

- John, il n'y a pas que deux partis dans ce contrat, il y en a trois!

- Trois?

- Oui, trois! Nous, le wraith et… _eux_! N'est-ce pas génial?

- Heu… oui, c'est génial, Rodney, et… heu… on sort d'ici comment?

Je n'ai toujours pas compris, mais je sens qu'il meurt d'envie de m'expliquer son idée de génie alors je vais bientôt savoir ce qu'il a en tête…

- C'est eux qu'il faut faire flancher, pas lui!

- Vous avez une idée?

- Oui… heu… non, pas encore… mais ça ne va pas tarder.

Sur ces mots, il s'assoit et reprend ses méditations.

- Leur part du contrat… c'est… nous nourrir… et… s'assurer que Kevin ne prenne pas trop…

- Et qu'il ne prenne rien contre notre gré!

Je me suis levé d'un bond. Rodney me regarde, cherchant à saisir la portée de mon illumination… C'est à son tour maintenant d'attendre mes explications. Je me tourne vers lui.

- Rodney, ce sont des hommes… il est temps de commencer la guerre… et ça c'est mon domaine…

L'incompréhension se lit toujours sur son visage. Je me calme et décide de lui expliquer le fond de ma pensée.

- Nous allons mener une guerre psychologique contre ces hommes.

- Une quoi? Non, c'est bon, je sais de quoi vous parlez… mais comment?

- Rodney, vous me faites confiance?

- C'est pas la question, Major.

- Oh que si! Est-ce que vous remettriez votre vie entre mes mains?

- Sans hésiter.

- Alors il va falloir être fort, Rodney.

D'un geste, je retire ce qu'il reste de mon t-shirt puis je m'avance vers notre voisin. Les canons ressortent.

- Ils nous surveillent en continu, Rodney. Quand j'ai posé le plateau sur la table, ils l'ont aussitôt fait sortir. Quand nos nous approchons de cette barrière, ils arment tous leurs canons. Pourtant, leur part du contrat est aussi de ne pas intervenir, non?

- Oui, je suppose…

Sa voix est faible. Il ne voit pas où je veux en venir.

- Et pourtant, ils menacent constamment d'intervenir…

- Vous voulez dire, s'ils tirent?

Un long silence s'installe entre nous. Il comprend la portée de mes paroles. Les forcer à tirer… ça revient au même que forcer le wraith à prendre plus, non?

- Rodney, nous nous installons de ce côté-là.

Il me regarde, les yeux exorbités, puis lentement il se lève et viens me rejoindre. Silencieusement, il s'assoit… avec un regard anxieux vers Kevin.

Une guerre psychologique… ça faisait longtemps… mais à l'époque c'était sous forme de torture… je préfère largement ça à l'odeur de chair brûlée… J'y ai été formé contre mon gré… J'ai gagné cette fois-ci… vais-je gagner aujourd'hui aussi?

Je m'inquiète pour mon coéquipier, lui n'est pas rodé à cet exercice… peut-on vraiment y être rodé d'ailleurs?

- Otez votre t-shirt, McKay, plus il sera tenté, plus _eux_ seront à cran…

Toujours sans un mot, il s'exécute.

Et le combat commence.

Au début, ça allait.

Le plateau est resté de l'autre côté, pas question de le laisser à portée du wraith… juste au cas où… Nous avons encore diminué notre consommation de nourriture… Je vois bien que quand Rodney se décide à avaler quelque chose c'est parce qu'il est au bord de l'hypoglycémie. Nous dormons en alternance et il me semble qu'il mange aussi un peu dans ces moments là... il ne veut pas le faire devant moi… Pourtant il s'affaiblit de plus en plus… il a beaucoup maigri en quelques jours… la privation, la peur, le stress…

A propos de stress… les canons n'ont pas disparus une seule seconde depuis que nous avons… "déménagé"… De temps en temps, j'en vois dévier de leur trajectoire… endormissement ou changement d'équipe? Impossible de le savoir…

Puis Kevin a enfin décidé de réagir à notre provocation… Et il l'a fait pendant que je dormais.

Il s'est approché de Rodney en silence. J'ai été réveillé par son cri de terreur.

D'un bond je me suis levé en le serrant contre moi… puis j'ai croisé le regard amusé du wraith. Un coup d'œil aux canons m'a permis de les voir trembler… dommage, nous n'étions pas passé loin, ils sont à cran…

- Vous semblez bien sûr de vous, humains. Si vous baissez votre garde, je n'hésiterai pas à vous attaquer.

- J'en doute. Tu es un petit chien très obéissant, Kevin. Tu ne ferais pas quelque chose que tes maîtres n'apprécieraient pas.

- Silence, humain!

- Tu n'as plus rien d'un wraith dangereux, je ne te crains pas. Je sais que tu ne me toucheras pas sans mon accord… Même si je baisse ma garde, justement.

- Je le ferai.

- Non, tu ne le feras pas, parce qu'ils ne veulent pas que tu le fasses.

Je lis la haine dans son regard. Une haine tournée vers moi, mais aussi vers nos geôliers. Il sert les points et s'éloigne de nous.

- De toute façon tu mourras par mes mains.

- Est-ce une raison suffisante pour me laisser en vie?

Il ne m'écoute plus. Mais je sais que je suis sur la bonne voie… Il s'énerve, il va perdre son contrôle… et eux réagiront… de préférence avant que Kevin n'ai eu le temps de faire quoi que ce soit…

Mais il y a encore du chemin… et je crains de devoir repasser entre ses mains avant d'y arriver…

Je m'inquiète pour Rodney… va-t-il supporter cette pression suffisamment longtemps?

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà enfin la suite. Merci d'avoir attendu si longtemps. Les derniers chapitres suivront vite. Promis.**

Chapitre 4: Désespoir

Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous ici? Des années ? Des mois ? Des semaines ? Non, quelques jours, je suppose… Pas plus… Et je vais devoir reprendre "contact" avec le wraith… déjà…

Je ne veux pas. J'appréhende ce moment avec angoisse. Le moindre mouvement, le moindre bruit me met en alerte. Des coulées de sueur froide descendent le long de mon dos. Mon souffle est plus rapide… Dans ces moments là, je ne suis plus capable de me concentrer sur mon but, mon corps est secoué de spasmes nerveux… Heureusement, le plus souvent, c'est quand Rodney dort que je me laisse aller à la panique. Il doit garder confiance en mes capacités…

Kevin ne réagi toujours pas à mes provocations, mais je sens que je vais bientôt faire mouche. Les canons tremblent déjà. J'espère que je ne fais pas tout ça pour rien. Si je ne survis pas, il faut au moins, que _lui_ s'en sorte…

Je ne veux pas mourir. Pas ici, pas comme ça. Je ne veux pas devenir un vieillard, ni un cadavre décharné. Je ne dis pas que je veux mourir en héros, mais je ne veux pas mourir… pour rien.

Je me tourne vers Rodney. Il est replié sur lui-même, dans un coin… Il me semble trop pâle, presque maladif. Il va me faire une crise d'hypoglycémie, si ça continue. Je dois me ressaisir. Je n'ai pas le droit de perdre mon self contrôle. Sa vie est entre mes mains. Je n'ai pas le temps de me lamenter sur mon sort.

- Mangez, Rodney.

- Non

Sa réponse a fusé. Il lance un regard affolé de l'autre côté de la cellule. Je suis ses yeux. Le plateau est vide… ou presque. Il reste un gâteau. Non, un demi-gâteau.

- Rodney, mangez ça. Je ne veux pas que vous plongiez dans le coma.

Il détourne la tête. Il pleure.

_Oh non!_

Il craque. C'est trop tôt, il faut qu'il tienne encore un peu.

Je décide de prendre les choses en main. J'avale la dernière bouchée de nourriture sous son regard inquiet et renvoie le plateau. Puis je m'approche de lui et le serre dans mes bras. Nous ne sommes plus que deux corps entrelacés… Condamnés.

Il semble si fragile. Je voudrais tellement lui transmettre de ma force, mais je n'en ai plus vraiment en ce moment… Je voudrais lui faire oublier ce qui nous entoure, mais rien ne le peut. Je me sens si inutile. C'est tellement frustrant, mes sentiments ne seront pas suffisants pour le sauver.

- Rodney, vous devez être fort. Ne vous laissez pas aller ainsi. Un an c'est peu.

- Je suis un monstre, John. Je veux manger. Je veux que vous me nourrissiez. Je ne pense qu'à ça. Je suis tellement… égoïste… c'est pas nouveau, mais… pas à ce prix là !

- Rodney, c'est normal.

Je resserre mon étreinte. Ses peurs réveillent d'anciennes images. Je réprime un frisson. Si je veux qu'il aille mieux, je dois le rassurer. Je le cale contre moi, caressant ses cheveux pour l'apaiser… et je commence mon histoire.

- Je vous ai dit que j'ai fait l'Afghanistan, non? J'ai failli y laisser ma peau plusieurs fois. Mais il y a une fois où j'ai senti la mort plus que les autres. J'étais avec mon meilleur ami, mon équipier… nous étions pourchassés par des barbares. Nous savions que si nous étions pris, c'était la mort… mais une mort lente… lacérations, mutilations… nous avions eu l'occasion de voir les restes d'autres soldats… Nous étions donc en train de fuir… Les balles sifflaient de tout cotés. Il a été touché. Je ne sais pas où… Je ne l'ai jamais su… Je l'ai entendu crier puis il est sorti de mon champ de vision. Je ne me suis pas arrêté. Je ne me suis même pas retourné.

J'ai profité de ce temps de répit pour m'échapper. _C'était mon meilleur ami._

Je ferme les yeux, la scène défile devant moi. Je me tais. Aujourd'hui, l'homme qui est avec moi n'est pas seulement mon équipier. Il n'est pas seulement mon meilleur ami… Il est beaucoup plus. Aujourd'hui, je me retournerais. Je le porterais quitte à tomber avec lui.

Pourtant, je ne dois pas le lui montrer…

- Quand la survis est en jeu, Rodney, il est normal de ne penser qu'à soi au mépris des autres.

- John… Vous vous sacrifiez pour moi. Vous vous préoccupez plus de ma vie que de la votre.

_Shit !_

S'il comprend que mon action n'est pas qu'héroïque, je vais avoir des problèmes. Je ne peux pas lui dire que je tiens à sa survie pour des raisons… peu avouables…

- Je suis un militaire, Rodney. Un soldat peut facilement être remplacé par un autre. Mais vous… le chef scientifique, astrophysicien de génie… combien faudrait-il d'hommes pour reprendre votre poste ?

Il ne dit rien. Est-il convaincu ? Le silence nous entoure. Je le berce tendrement et il finit par s'endormir dans mes bras. Mes doigts courent sur son corps. Un corps d'homme, un corps rond, un corps doux… un corps que j'aime, un corps que je veux protéger, un corps que je ne veux pas lâcher. Un corps… Non, une âme. Une âme que je ne veux pas quitter, une âme qui complète la mienne, une âme qui me permet d'être moi-même… Une âme… Celle de l'homme que j'aime.

- Kevin ?

Je l'entends se lever. Puis, je sens son souffle dans mon cou.

- Oui, humain ?

Il suinte l'animosité. Je repousse doucement Rodney contre le mur et me lève pour lui faire face.

- Six mois.

Un sourire mauvais se dessine sur son visage. Il s'approche des barreaux. La peur m'envahit à nouveau alors que je fais un pas vers lui. Mon corps se met à trembler. L'appréhension. Je sais ce qui m'attend… Oui, je ne le sais que trop bien.

- Je croyais que tu ne me craignais pas, humain…

Il se moque de moi. Ses doigts frôlent mon torse, provoquant des frissons d'horreur dans tout mon corps. Je réprime un réflexe de fuite. Je lutte contre ma raison qui m'ordonne de m'éloigner… Cet être est ma mort… Je ne dois pas flancher.

- Tu n'es pas un wraith effrayant, Kevin. Tu n'es pas le premier de ton espèce que j'observe à travers des barreaux… sauf que la dernière fois, j'étais dehors.

- Tu mens.

Ses griffes se plantent dans ma chair. Un sursaut de terreur me prend. Mais je garde le contrôle de moi-même.

- Je ne mens pas. Et tu le sais. C'est pour ça que tu es en colère. D'ailleurs, Steve était bien plus imposant que toi.

- C'est impossible, humain.

Ca y est, il aspire ma vie. Et il a décidé de me torturer… Ce n'est que le juste retour des choses. Il me fait payer mon "insolence".

Il est lent. Très lent. La douleur irradie. Je m'accroche à son bras… pour tenir debout. Il m'arrache des larmes de souffrance. Mais je continue à jouer les héros et je plante mes yeux dans les siens.

- Tu m'appelles "humain" depuis quelques temps, Kevin… mais tu fais erreur. Je suis un "atlante". Nous sommes des atlantes tous les deux. Nous avons ressuscité la cité et nous sommes revenus… pour vous exterminer.

- Tu mens.

Il assure sa prise. La colère déforme ses traits. Je me retiens de crier. Je ne dois pas réveiller Rodney. Non, je ne dois surtout pas le réveiller… Je m'affaibli de plus en plus. Mes yeux se troublent. Mes jambes se dérobent. Tout vacille, je sens que je vais m'écrouler… Mais je suis comme aimanté à sa main. Je ne fais plus qu'un avec lui, je ne suis plus qu'une extension de son bras. Toute mon essence est attirée vers lui, elle se presse pour quitter mon corps… Il me prive de mon énergie… Et il prend son temps… puis d'un coup, il s'arrête. Il n'a pas dépassé. Il s'est contrôlé au dernier moment… Ce n'est pas plus mal, mais bon… les canons tremblent.

Je me traîne près de Rodney et m'endors. Je voudrais que mes rêves m'emmènent loin… Très loin d'ici… Sur Terre par exemple… Dans un monde sans wraiths… sans cauchemars éveillés… sans douleur… sans…

Ma mort imminente.

- John ! John ! Réveillez-vous ! John !

Je sursaute. Rodney est devenu une pile électrique. Ses yeux semblent affolés, mais un sourire illumine son visage. Sommes-nous rentrés sur Atlantis ?

- Il a rompu le contrat, John ! Regardez votre poitrine ! Il s'est servit pendant que vous dormiez. John, il…

- Rodney !

Il se tait d'un coup. Je le couve du regard. Il sait ce que je vais dire, il sait que son espoir est infondé. Mais ça me brise le cœur de le lui confirmer…

- Rodney, Kevin n'aurait pas pu me faire ça sans que je m'en rende compte.

Son visage se décompose, j'y lis de la déception. Mais je n'ai pas la force… son désespoir est trop lourd pour moi. Je suis vidé… littéralement… Je change de sujet:

- Il faut déplacer le plateau, s'il vous plaît, je ne peux pas bouger…

D'un bond, il se retourne.

- Non, non, non… non… NON !

De murmure, sa litanie se transforme en hurlement. Je me force à rester calme.

- Rodney, pouvez-vous m'apporter un peu de viande… et de l'eau…

Il stoppe net, reprenant ses esprits. Il s'exécute. Je reprends quelques forces puis, je lui explique ce qui c'est passé pendant son sommeil.

- Vous avez… vous avez parlé de la cité ? Alors que nous nous éreintons à la cacher ? Alors que nous ne savons pas qui nous a capturé ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête, Major !

Je souris. Je retrouve enfin _le_ Rodney Mckay que je connais. Celui qui râle continuellement, qui fait savoir qu'il existe, qui clame son immense génie et son indéniable utilité Celui qui proteste contre toutes les injustices possibles et imaginables causées… sur sa personne. Je suis rassuré. Je perds le fil de ses paroles. C'est agréable de le voir s'agiter ainsi…

Voilà ce que je ne veux pas perdre. Ce qui compte plus que tout. Je dois rester à ses côtés et prendre les coups à sa place… Ce n'est pas mon devoir de militaire qui me dicte ça… c'est juste que s'il mourrait… Non. Ce n'est même pas concevable.

- Rodney, je vais tenter quelque chose. Allez de l'autre côté… et mangez un peu !

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

Merci de votre patience et pour vos reviews! Je ne poste ce chapitre que maintenant parce que FFnet buggait à chaque fois que je voulais le poster, désolée... Le chapitre 6 est sur mon ordi en cours de correction...

Bonne année à toutes et tous.

Chapitre 5: le début de la fin.

Il est tant de conclure cette guerre psychologique. Je me tourne vers le wraith. Il est assis face à moi… et me dévore des yeux. C'est mon ennemi. Je me dois de l'affronter. Pour moi, pour Rodney… pour notre survis… Pourtant, en cet instant, je donnerais n'importe quoi pour être à l'autre bout de la Galaxie de Pégase…

- Je ne t'ai pas menti, Kevin. La cité d'Atlantis est ressuscitée. D'ailleurs, une nouvelle sélection a commencé. Comment se fait-il que tu ne le saches pas ?

Il se lève, s'approche de moi.

- Pourquoi le saurais-je ?

Sa voix est calme, mais je sais qu'il me teste. Il veut vérifier mes connaissances sur sa race.

- Parce que vous communiquez par la pensée, non?

Il ne répond pas, mais ferme les yeux.

- Je les sens. Mais ça ne passe pas… Une nouvelle sélection ? C'est trop tôt… Mais s'il y en a une, elle passera par ici.

Il est à la fois surpris par la nouvelle, inquiet d'être toujours prisonnier et menaçant… envers nous et nos ennemis. C'est étonnant qu'il puisse exprimer tout ça à la fois.

Rodney prend alors la parole.

- On doit être en sous-sol. Ils se sont installés profondément, pour se cacher des wraiths, pour éviter la sélection… C'est pour ça qu'il ne peut pas communiquer avec les autres. C'est comme chez les Ge…

- Taisez-vous, Rodney ! Pas un mot ! Pas un nom ! Ne parlez pas de nos ennemis ici !

Il s'interrompt et me regarde. Il semble sur le point d'exploser mais se reprend et acquiesce. Je suis le maître du jeu ici. C'est mon domaine. Il ne doit pas intervenir. Certains canons se sont pointés vers moi. Soit ils m'écoutent, soit ils veulent me faire taire… les deux, je pense. Je repars à l'attaque.

- Que crains-tu, Kevin ? Ce n'est pas ces armes qui vont t'arrêter. Je le sais, j'ai été la proie d'un de tes petits cousins préhistoriques suceurs de vie.

Je laisse mes mots faire leur effet.

- Tu viens de te trahir, humain. Si l'un d'eux s'était fixé sur toi, tu devrais être mort.

- Mon cœur a été arrêté pour le forcer à se détacher.

Je fais un pas en arrière, je suis presque hors de sa portée. Je peux plus facilement lui échapper. D'autres cannons se tournent vers moi.

- A chaque fois qu'on l'a attaqué pour le faire lâcher prise, il prenait un peu plus de ma vie. Tu es comme cet insecte, non ? Si tu es en train de m'aspirer, ce n'est pas ces hommes qui pourront t'arrêter… ils ne peuvent pas t'empêcher de te nourrir… ni de me tuer.

Il ne dit pas un mot, mais ma provocation l'a touché. Je lis la haine dans son regard. Je reprends mon speech sur l'honneur des wraiths. Je le compare à Steve qui ne s'est jamais incliné devant nous, qui n'a eu de cesse de nous provoquer, qui a gardé sa fierté malgré sa position… Et je lui raconte sa mort… en citant ses dernières paroles…

Il tremble de rage. Je fais un pas vers lui et lance le coup de grâce.

- Mais toi, tu ne me feras pas de mal. Tu es un bon petit chien dressé par les humains.

Il hurle une injure et se jette sur moi, la main en avant. Par pur réflexe, je me propulse en arrière et tombe au sol. Rodney pousse un cri.

Nos observateurs sont devenus actifs. Les tirs crépitent. Kevin pli sous les balles. Il s'écroule.

Nous avons réussi. Ils sont intervenus.

Le silence s'abat sur nous. Il n'est rompu que pas nos respirations saccadées et les bruits des armes qu'on recharge… un son si familier… presque agréable…

Rodney se précipite sur moi. Il m'aide à me relever et nous allons nous assoire. Près du plateau, au plus loin du wraith.

-Mangeons. C'est notre dernier repas ici. Le repas de la liberté… ou le repas du condamné.

La lumière verte est devenue rouge. Le contrat a été rompu. Vont-ils nous laisser sortir ou nous éliminer ? Seigneur, je n'ai même pas pensé à ça… Et s'ils nous tuaient… Rompre le contrat devait nous permettre de ne plus avoir à nourrir ce monstre, mais rien ne nous garanti notre libération… Finalement, je n'ai fait que penser à ma survie. Et je nous ai précipité vers la mort. Le combat n'est pas encore terminé… mais que pourrai-je faire s'ils décident de nous fusiller. Je ne suis que le dernier des abrutis. Comment puis-je assurer notre sécurité ?

Lentement, Kevin se redresse. Il est extrêmement calme. Il fixe son regard sur moi.

- Tu as gagné, humain. J'admets ma défaite face à toi. Mais maintenant que tu n'as plus besoin de me mentir… dis-moi la vérité.

- Tout est vrai. Atlantis, la nouvelle sélection, la guerre qui a repris… tout est vrai.

Il retourne s'assoire et ferme les yeux.

- Il cherche à communiquer avec eux…

Rodney. Il semble fasciné par Kevin. Celui-ci pose alors son regard sur nous.

- Pensez vous partir vivants ?

Il n'a pas perdu sa répartie, celui-là… Bien que nous soyons à présent loin de lui, les viseurs sont toujours dirigés sur sa poitrine. Mais je sais qu'il a raison. Et le regard que me lance Rodney me fait mal… Il nous pensait sauvés. Je viens de briser une deuxième fois ses espoirs. Je ne suis pas digne de sa confiance. Je lui ai fait croire à une potentielle liberté et il se rend compte que tout était faux. Nous allons mourir, ici, loin de la Terre, loin des nôtres, seuls. Il a remit sa vie entre mes mains et je vais la lui prendre. Je l'ai trahit. Je me sens perdu, mais je ne peux pas le lui montrer. Je m'efforce de lui sourire, le sourire le plus réconfortant possible… Mais moi-même je ne suis pas convaincu. Il baisse les yeux et ne prononce pas un mot.

En silence, nous terminons notre repas. McKay semble reprendre du poil de la bête. Pourtant, nous sommes perdus dans nos pensées et nous ne faisons que grignoter… après tout ce temps, nous n'apprécions même pas la nourriture…

J'observe Rodney avec tristesse. Nous allons sûrement bientôt mourir. Je ne veux pas le quitter. Je ne peux pas… Je le détaille sans réfléchir. Nous sommes toujours à moitié dévêtus et… il est vraiment beau. C'est peut être la dernière fois, alors je me permets de profiter de ce spectacle.

Il a perdu ses rondeurs, mais il n'est pas rachitique pour autant. Il reste juste ce qu'il faut. La courbure de ses reins est accentuée par ses poignées d'amour. Son dos est long, lisse, musclé… Oui, il est musclé. Sa peau dénudée me semble si douce. Je souris. Ses cheveux fins caressent sa nuque là où je voudrais déposer des baisers. Mes yeux suivent le trajet de ses épaules larges à ses mains. Celle-ci amène un morceau de gâteau vers sa bouche. J'aimerais la toucher, la goûter…

_John ! Contrôle-toi !_

Je me lève et renvoie le plateau. _Penser à autre chose, penser à autre chose…_ En retournant à ma place, je croise son regard… et je me trouve dans l'incapacité de quitter ses yeux. Je me réinstalle prêt de lui sans m'en détacher.

Puis, d'un coup, je réalise.

Il a failli mourir. Un wraith vient de passer je ne sais combien de temps à côté de lui. Il a manqué de nourriture… J'ose dire que je veux le protéger, mais je lui ai fait du mal. Qu'aurais-je fait s'il avait été blessé ? S'il avait profité de mon sommeil pour négocier avec le wraith ? Non, ce n'est pas qu'il a failli mourir… _J'ai failli le tuer !_ Cette révélation me blesse. Je sens une grosse boule envahir ma gorge. Je n'ai pas été capable de lui épargner toute cette horreur… j'en ai même rajouté… L'image de Rodney, attaqué par le wraith, m'apparaît. Je l'imagine vieillissant lentement…

Je sens que je vais vomir.

Sans me contrôler, je me jette sur lui. Mes lèvres se plaquent contre les siennes. Mes mains s'agrippent à son corps. Ma langue explore sa bouche. Il se laisse faire, s'abandonnant dans mes bras.

Brusquement, la fusillade reprend.

**TBC**


End file.
